Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Malfoy
by Draculoh
Summary: Lily's POV. Lily is a year younger then Scorpius. In this chapter she is on the train with her cousins and brother when Scorpius and two of his friend come into their train compartment. What will happen? :O
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my Dad, Harry Potter. I was holding his hand. I was so nervous.

"Alright, James. You can go first." My mother, Ginny said with a smile on her face. With that, James ran at the wall and disappeared to the other side.

"Albus, Me and you can go together." Ginny said to my older brother, who had in fact been sorted into Gryffindor, I think he had asked the sorting hat to sort him into Gryffindor, but he insists that he didn't.

Ginny and Albus ran into the wall, careful to make sure that no muggles (non-magic folk) saw them.

My dad looked at me and smiled lightly "Lily, You don't need to be nervous. It's all going to be fine, I promise. Now, let's go." Harry said and we started to run through the wall and to the platform. I looked around, it was packed and the glorious red train sat there, already filling with students. I looked to the left and saw Ron and Hermione, my aunt and uncle and their children, Rose and Hugo. I walked over to them, still holding my dad's hand... I didn't care if I looked stupid, I was far too nervous to care.

"Hi Lily." Hugo said, smiling, It was his first year too and that made me feel a little better.

"Hey Hugo, Nervous?" I asked, smiling weakly back at him.

"Very nervous. Dad says that if I don't get into Gryffindor then I won't be his son any more... I can't tell if he's kidding or not" Hugo said.

I laughed "I'm sure he's only joking." I said.

"Kids, You better get on the train, find an empty compartment." Hermione said, and then leaned down to kiss Hugo's cheek. Hugo quickly ducked out of the way, grinning. "I'll save you a seat Lily!" Hugo said and ran onto the train.

I looked over at my Dad again, it was going to be so hard not to see my parents until Christmas "See you soon Dad." I said and leaned into give him a hug. "I'll miss you." I added.

Harry smiled brightly down at Lily "I'll miss you too, Send me an owl when you find out what house you were sorted into." Harry said and then let go of living her, giving her a light push, she needed to leave now or she was going to miss the train.

"Bye!" I said, running onto the train to find a seat where Hugo, Albus, James and Rose were.

"Hello." I said to them and took a seat next to Rose and beside the window, I waved out of the window to my parents and they waved back, smiling reassuringly at me.

Soon, the train took off and we were on out way to Hogwarts, I couldn't help but feel even more nervous now, there was no going back home. I was going to be sorted and spend all my time at Hogwarts, studying and being scared of the teachers, I was probably more nervous about being sorted; I wasn't brave like my Dad. I get scared, quiet easily actually. Weren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave? That was one of the traits. I was going to be sorted into Slytherin, I was sure of that and what would I do then? Leave Hogwarts? No. I couldn't do that. I would just have to be the odd one, the one person in my family to be sorted into a different house.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cousin, Rose, tapping me on the shoulder, she had obviously noticed how nervous I looked. "Hey Lil. You don't need to worry." Rose said.

"I'm not worrying! I swear!" I lied, looking over at her.

"Okay, Okay. You're not worrying." Rose said, grinning at her. Rose was in her second year at Hogwarts, the same year as my brother, Albus and the Malfoy boy, Scorpius.

I looked out the window again, staring outside at the passing fields. I stayed like that for about an hour, until I heard a tap on the door of our compartment. I knew exactly who it was, from the moment I had seen his blonde hair. It was Scorpius Malfoy and his two other friends, who I didn't know the names of. I looked over at my family, Albus and Rose were glaring at Scorpius, daring him to say a word. Hugo just stared blankly at Scorpius but Albus was on his feet, opening the door of the compartment.

"And what exactly do you want, Malfoy?" Albus asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scorpius POV.**

I looked at the Potters and the Weasleys, but the one who caught my eye the most was the small little girl beside the window, ginger hair and brown eyes, staring right back at me. I frowned and looked away from her, yes, the girl was pretty, But she was not my type and even worse, she was a _Potter_. Of course I had heard of the girl! Harry potter was basically a celebrity!

I looked at James "Hello James." I said, staring right back at him, I was tall for my age so I could stare him right in his eyes. "I just came to say hello." I said. My two friends chuckled behind me.

"Right, Well. No one here wants to talk to you. So you can leave." James said calmly.

"Oh? But what if I don't want to leave?" I asked, smirking. I noticed that Lily had looked away from me, that was irritating, wasn't she worried that I would hurt her brother?

"Hey, is this a new potter? I do hope it's the last." I said, grinning, my two friends laughing again. Lily still didn't look at me and that continued to irritate me.

"Yeah, you know who it is, that's Lily. Now leave." James said, pushing me lightly.

"Oh? Named after her filthy mud-blood grandmother?" I asked that would surely get her attention, but no. It was Albus on his feet now.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy! Don't say a word against any of my family!" Albus hissed.

I grinned and simply gave up on annoying Lily, she wasn't worth it. "Hmm. You should control that temper." I said to Albus and simply left the compartment.

**Lily POV.**

About two hours later the train stopped and all of the students piled out of the train.

"Alright! First years this way!" A _very_ old Hagrid said.

Me and Hugo walked over to Hagrid, I smiled at him "Hi Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled back at me "Hello Lily." Hagrid said softly and then looked to the rest of the first years, "Alright! Boats are this way!" Hagrid said and started to walk towards the enchanted boats. All of the first years started to walk behind Hagrid and I stayed close to Hugo.

Me and Hugo sat next to each other on the boat as soon as we sat in the boat it began to row itself, I had expected this but Hugo jumped a little in his seat. I chuckled "You look really nervous now Hugo." I said, smiling slightly at him. "I'm really nervous too." I admitted.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin, aren't I? I swear, if I do get sorted to Slytherin, I'll just leave Hogwarts completely." Hugo said, frowning.

I chuckled again "You have got to relax Hugo." I said just as the boat hit the shore. I climbed out first and Hugo followed me.

We followed Hagrid into Hogwarts, I gazed around the castle everything looked so beautiful. Hagrid brought us to the door of the great hall but stopped there to talk to us.

"Now. In there is where you first years will be sorted. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. You'll be sorted into one and then you'll join that table. You'll know which table to go to because they'll be clappin' for yeh." Hagrid said, grinning.

I looked around at the rest of the students, everyone looked so scared and very pale. Not that I could say much, I was shaking in fear and was probably as pale as a ghost by now.

A few minutes later we were all at the top of the hall and professor (Neville) Longbottom was calling out names. I was about the fifth name to be called.

"Lily Potter." Professor Longbottom said.

I nervously walked up to the stool and he placed the hat on my head, I heard it talking to me in my head.

"Ah. Another Potter and the first girl Potter in a couple of generations. Very powerful I see. Hmm.. Not as brave as your brother though. You could be in Sltytherin." The sorting hat said.

"No. No. No." I thought.

"Ah. Same as your father there. Not Slytherin then?" The hat said and then paused. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out loud.

The Gryffindor table burst into screams and clapping. I happily ran over to the table, very relieved. I sat down at the table and watched the rest of my class being sorted.

"Hugo Weasley." Professor said.

Hugo walked up to the stool and sat down, as soon as the hat had been placed on his head the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

I laughed as Hugo ran to the Gryffindor table and sat beside me. "See. I told you, you had nothing to worry about." I said.

Hugo laughed too "I guess you were right." he said.

After about an hour we had all ate at the feast and were now on our way to the Gryffindor common room. Well, I was until I heard a shout coming from down the hall "Uh. Hugo. I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll see you later." I said and then ran off in the direction of the shout. I heard another shout and ran faster, it was exciting, a sense of adventure. I turned the corner and saw three people. Albus, James and Scorpius, only Scorpius was up in the air and James and Albus were laughing.

"You didn't really think I was going to forget about the train, were you?" Albus asked, he had his wand up in the air, pointing it at Scorpius.

I just stood there, staring at them with my eyes wide open. They obviously hadn't seen me standing there.

"Just let me down! Just wait until I tell my father about this!" Scorpius shouted.

James laughed, louder now "Like we're scared of your father!" James said.

I frowned… They didn't need to stoop to Scorpius' level. I ran closer to them. "Let him down." I told Albus.

Albus turned around and stared at me, he looked startled to see me "Why?" Albus asked, frowning.

"Let him down or I swear I'll send an owl to Mom and Dad, telling them how you were both bullying a Malfoy." I said, narrowing my eyes, I meant it. I really did.

James looked at me "Lil's. Just go away." James said.

"No! Let him down." I said, glancing at Scorpius and then to Albus, who was the one keeping Scorpius up in the air.

"Ugh. Fine. It's not even worth it." Albus said and let Scorpius down from the air with his wand.

Scorpius glared at me and stormed off. I wondered why Scorpius was glaring at _me _and not Albus or James. I hadn't done anything to him. Actually, I had been perfectly nice to him. I had even helped him. I had helped a person who had been mean to me. I would ask him tomorrow, I would walk up to him and ask him straight. But now it was time for bed.

"Night guys." I said to Albus and James, smiling I ran to the common room and went to bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was so tired.


End file.
